


The Clown

by jeromevaleska



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Clowns, Demon/Human Relationships, Disturbing Themes, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Lots of plot, Mind Control, Mindfuck, More tags to be added as i go on, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Other, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: You're having recurring dreams of a malevolent clown, and you don't have the slightest idea why. You believe he's a figment of your imagination, a character in your nightmares, but you discover he's very much real at a Halloween party your friend is throwing.





	1. The Clown

You were running. You ran as fast as your bare feet could take you through the vast woods in the middle of the night. The moon barely gave any light through the open patches of trees. You were breathing heavily, your heart thumping, blood pulsing in your ears. You could hardly see through the stream of tears falling from your eyes that left streaks on your dirty face.

You could hear the clown behind you, ever so close on your tail. You could hear the amused huffs, the larger soled feet crushing the sticks and greens as it chased after you. You suddenly tripped and crawled forward till you were up and running again. Your lungs hurt from the cold rush of air hitting you as you panted. You were surrounded by only the woods and darkness, and it felt as if they were closing in on you.

Your body was on fire, your legs were shaking, and you didn't think that you could take another step. You wanted to run, but all you could do now was stumble. When you finally reached what looked like some kind of path, your feet bloody and numb, you gave yourself a moment to take in deep gulps of the cold, clear air.

You could almost feel the fiery breath on the back of your neck; you were terrified of turning around and glancing behind you. But you had to look, you had to know how close he was. And sure enough, the mere sight of him was all it took to sap the strength from your limbs. You turned and saw yellow eyes, eyes the color of sulfur. They gleamed in the darkness as the clown behind you lowered his head and charged, aiming those razor-sharp claws directly at you before they hauled you backwards.

You bolted upright in bed, not sure of how long you were asleep. Your heart was pounding and you tried to catch your breath as your wide eyes looked about the room, every limb had become tangled in the sheets while you slept. You were drenched in cold sweat as you sighed in shaky relief. Your abdomen ached and your throat felt dry. You grabbed the glass of water on your nightstand and chugged it, waiting for your nerves to settle. You were in your bedroom, safe.

Slowly, your breathing returned to normal and the irrational terror of your nightmare subsided, though the discomfort in your abdomen remained.

It was that same damn clown showing up in your dreams again. No, it was more of a nightmare, there wasn't any other word to describe it. This had been occurring for God knows how long now. Every night you would see him. The clown. You believed you would have gotten used to it by now, but his unpredictable ways of frightening you didn't make that easy. You knew it had to mean something, you just didn't understand what exactly. They felt too real, far too unsettling. But it had to be a figment of your imagination... right?

You were restless most nights, sometimes unable to catch a wink of sleep because he simply would not permit it without visiting you in some twisted way.

You turned back to your nightstand to grab your cellphone after taking a moment to calm yourself, only to find several missed calls as well as several text messages from your best friend. You must have lost track of time. You were supposed to do your homework but of course you were only able to answer one question before you drifted off to sleep. This damn clown was fucking around with your sleep schedule, there was no reason for you to be taking a nap an hour before her big Halloween party.

You weren't in a party mood whatsoever, hell you weren't up for much these days, and the bags under your eyes was proof enough but of course your friend couldn't take the hint. She wasn't going to stop nagging you until you gave her an answer and the only answer she deemed acceptable would be an enthusiastic 'yes'.

Just when you were about to return one of her numerous phone calls, your phone obnoxiously rang once again, and with a sigh you answered.

"Hello?" you said groggily.

"It's almost 7pm! You're on your way right? Please tell me you are because I don't want to be around all these cool people without you! I need my ride or die! You should be done with your homework already. And you were supposed to help me decorate the place and get the snacks ready! I had to ask Jessica because you've been ignoring my calls and you know how I feel about her! But turns out she's more reliable than you right now. You're usually early, you should be here already!" she babbled, so much so that you couldn't make out everything she was saying, mostly because you were already exhausted and weren't willing to give the effort to understand.

"Okay, okay, I hear you, Hanna. Calm down I'll be there, I just need to get dressed real quick," you reassured, knowing it was best to keep your cool when she started panicking like this.

"You're not even ready? Oh my god, hurry up! Please don't ever do this to me again," she complained. "I'm going to hang up now so you can get ready, see you soon."

After the phone call ended, you heaved a dramatic sigh before throwing your head back on the bed in annoyance. It was going to be a long day.

Dead leaves fell silently to the ground below; colors of golden yellow and crimson red detached from the branches of trees that covered the city streets. The small feet of gleeful children stepped on the lifeless foliage that covered the area with little care as they ran along the sidewalks with their buckets waiting to be filled with candy, giggling with joy under the ghostly light of a full moon.

A cold wind brushed against your face as the dusk air was sinking into a more chilling temperature. It was a short journey to your friend's place and the glow in the dark skeletons amid the leering jack-o'-lanterns of the suburban neighborhood did little to get you in the Halloween spirit. You could hear the house booming with music and the stomping of people's feet as they danced. You felt utterly ridiculous as you contemplated whether or not you should go inside. On one hand, you were freezing, a skintight dress did nothing to block out the cold October air, and you knew that Hanna's home would provide the warmth you craved. But on the other hand, you didn't want to be here at all. You would have preferred hanging out with your friend, just you and her, watching bad horror movies, instead of being in a setting where you had to interact with a bunch of people you had no interest in knowing. If you left now, you could always tell her that you had come down with some kind of sickness, which wouldn't entirely be a lie...

You were still deliberating on which excuse to use as you turned from the door to begin the short walk back to your car. Unfortunately, you were instantly halted in your tracks as you heard the door to your friend's house open. Well, shit.

"Hey! You made it, finally!" Hanna said, a little too enthusiastically as she spun around in excitement; only to furrow her brows upon seeing your dress. "You're kidding me, right?"

You frowned as she leaned against the door, tilting her head to the side as she examined you. "Where's your costume at?"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing one," you answered dryly.

You were wearing a strapless lace black dress with a flowy skirt that was cut just above your knees with a black tail attached to it and a black cat ears headband as well as whiskers painted on your cheeks.

"I'm kidding, silly! I mean you kind of half-assed it, because there's like twenty girls here with the same costume, but it'll do!" she giggled with a wide smile on her face as you entered the colorful, loud party. "It's pretty slutty, but hey nothing wrong with that! Dudes love a slutty costume."

"Thanks for slut-shaming me. And you don't think yours is slutty in the slightest?" you joked as your eyes flicked up and down, taking in the details of her Red Riding Hood outfit and how her skirt flared out as she spun on the spot. She wore a red sleeved dress with a low neckline and adorned it with a white lacy apron, a red hooded cloak, and red high heels. She even had a wicker basket to top it all off.

"What are you talking about? It's cute and innocent! Guys like that too, you know! You were supposed to be my Big Bad Wolf! That way I could be the hot one," she teased with a playful giggle.

"Haha, very funny, well I'm gonna go get a drink," you told her and she nodded her head in response before mouthing the words 'hurry back'.

You bobbed through the crowd of dancers in an effort to make your way to the side of the room. There was too many people here, with the key attributes of their costumes being either skimpiness or ridiculousness. But maybe you needed this; a distraction. Distractions were good. The sounds of people laughing and talking and the deafening pop music was somewhat comforting because it was far too loud to hear yourself think, and that was the last thing you wanted to do. It was better to be surrounded by people than be by yourself. And most importantly, you were safe here. Safe from the clown that continued to endlessly plague your dreams.

You took a moment to appreciate the tacky Halloween decor and the numerous jack-o'-lanterns of every shape and size adorning the floor, their carved faces flickering in the darkened room. Black and orange crepe paper hung creatively from the ceiling and walls. Towards the back of the room and behind the swarming dance floor, you could just make out the werewolf costumed DJ and his sound system. Furry spiders and bats floated down from the ceiling along with gauzy spider webs draped everywhere imaginable, and there was a rotating disco ball with sparkling lights bouncing off the walls.

A buffet table ran along one side of the room, the punch bowl surrounded by a slight haze of smoke, which you immediately ran to. You poured yourself a cup of punch and merely watched everyone, far too exhausted to join the crowd. You swayed slightly to the music to act like you were into it. Various guys in costume, some not, asked you to dance and some offered you drinks. You politely turned each of them down. It wasn't just that they didn't have any charisma to get your attention, but you weren't in the mood to entertain them. You hardly had the energy to talk to any of your friends, let alone even be here in the first place, so you figured it was best not to waste your time.

You stood in a corner and sipped your punch, and you absently figured that Hanna was probably looking for you by now. You grabbed a piece of candy in one of the buckets filled with sweets and just when you were about to walk away a white gloved hand grabbed your shoulder and turned you around to face them. You jerked a bit, slightly taken aback from the sudden contact, and your eyes finally met the stranger's face. It was your ex.

"Please tell me someone spiked the drinks," your ex commented with a long sigh as he made his way next to you.

"There's already alcohol in them. It's a shame though, I was looking forward to spiking the punch," you grinned and pulled out a flask that you had stuffed in your purse. You chuckled when you saw his Dracula costume, replete with a floor-length midnight black cape, white ruffled shirt, wine-red velveteen waistcoat and black trousers, along with white fangs in his mouth.

He held up his red cup. "Spike mine. I don't think I'm drunk enough to endure Amy's come-ons without running away screaming."

You topped up his drink and then did the same to your own for good measure. "That girl sure is persistent, I'll give her that," you added, spotting her across the dance floor in a frilly white, glittery angel costume.

"Yeah it's a miracle I was able to slip away and find you here," he laughed before taking another drink. "By the way, you look really hot as a cat," he told you with a flirtatious smile. You two weren't together anymore, but still occasionally flirted with one another because you were on such good terms.

"Thanks, I would say the same about you, but Dracula is really lame," you teased.

"Rude much. Should I have dressed as a clown? Would you have liked that more?" he joked, and your eyes widened just from hearing that word. It was just a stupid joke but now the clown crossed your mind again.

"No, that would have been way worse actually, don't ever do that by the way," you warned with a frown before quickly changing the subject. "Anyways, instead of standing around like losers, do you want to have some fun?" you suggested with a smile.

Yeah, fun. That's the perfect distraction. You don't have time to think about frustrating shit you can't fix when you're having fun.

You gulped down more of your drink but then you saw it. You swallowed hard. An eerie feeling washed over you once your eyes met a single red balloon floating amidst the dance floor that was once swarmed with people, but the surrounding space around it was oddly cleared. You couldn't keep your eyes off the balloon as it slowly floated towards a corridor. Your ex was trying to engage in conversation with you, but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly you couldn't hear the booming music anymore or see anything other than the stray balloon, it was like a strange blanket of silence had settled over the area upon its arrival.

You dropped your cup and the drink instantly spilled on the floor. You didn't understand why but you felt compelled to follow wherever it strayed off to. There was nothing you wanted more than to see where it was headed, like it was the only thing that mattered.

You ran off without saying another word to your ex.

"So I guess that's a no? Am I that bad of a dancer?" he called out, but it was too late, you were already out of sight.

The balloon continued down the corridor and then another before it reached the opened front door. It wandered off into the dark woods and you followed closely behind. Once it left the building, it started floating faster, much to your dismay.

The full moon was suspended in the dark blue sky, lighting the way through the woods as you ran through the familiar path between the trees. You were swift and light on your feet, eyes focusing only on the bright red balloon. The crunching of autumn's leaves under your shoes seemed to echo in the woods like a siren's call, betraying your position with every step. The woods were nothing like this when you were a child, so ominous and foreboding. You sniffed the air suspiciously. There was a strange odor abound.

Now you were afraid. Why were you even out here in the first place?

You turned back to where you had come from, but there were too many trees obscuring the path. Thinner branches swayed lightly in the wind, as if waving to taunt you, while the thick ones were gnarled into menacing shapes. They were casting strange shadows on the ground that made you feel a sense of dread. You looked ahead hesitantly. There was a bizarre aura as the trees got thicker. Almost as though you were being watched. If you squinted, it seemed like hooded figures sat far, far ahead. And did you hear whispers now?

Your head turned swiftly at the murmurs, and you tripped over a thick root, landing you on your hands. You felt a thick liquid coat your costume and the foul smell made your nose scrunch. Slowly you stood and examined yourself. Your dress was drenched in blood.

You covered your mouth, to stifle your scream once your eyes darted back to the ground that was now soaked with a wide layer of blood that seemed to stretch all the way back to Hanna's house. Your stomach was in knots, and you were certain by now that your body was covered in goosebumps.

When you looked back up, you spotted the balloon hovering in a small clearing in the woods. The hairs on the back of your neck raised in alarm, you thought you had lost track of it but it appeared to come to a halt.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, you stood in front of the balloon as it started to lift higher.

Until it finally popped.

The balloon was gone and now there was a tall clown in its place.

It was the same clown in your nightmares.

Words refused to surface in your brain as you drew up a blank, mouth agape as you took in the fact that he is actually standing in front of you. The clown. You thought you would only ever see him when you were sleeping. You were convinced you must have fallen asleep back at the party. He couldn't be here. This couldn't be real. There was no way. You were peering at him with equal parts curiosity and fear. And he was grinning wide in amusement.

You couldn't stop analyzing every part of his appearance because you had to be sure he matched the description of the one in your dreams. His face was pale white with tufts of orange hair on either side of his head as well as the top, full lips that seemed to be coated with red lipstick, glistening blue irises that seemed almost friendly at first glance, but then you remembered they weren't always that color. He was wearing a baggy gray costume that resembled a worn-out dress with bright red button-like pompoms and white clad gloves along with his brown pointed shoes. You were sure every detail was to the letter.

"Why hello there, Y/N!" he broke the silence with what he probably thought was a warm welcome, the sound sending a shuddering chill down your spine.

You didn't say anything, just merely stared at him, and swallowed nervously. You wanted to run and never look back but your body betrayed you because it was still in shock.

"Were you looking for this?" he questioned in a faux friendly tone, and then all of a sudden, he was holding another red balloon by the string between his fingers. He leaned over as he held it out for you to take. "You went all the way out here just to get it. Wouldn't want you to get lost, that sure would be a shame."

You were reluctant to take it, but he leaned closer and persistently kept it within your grasp.

"C'mon, take it, don't be shy now," he insisted. His smile grew wider once you reached the balloon and accepted it. You expected to be hauled to the ground and seized away violently as you thrashed about trying to escape his strong hold, like what would regularly happen in your nightmares. But it didn't. No, maybe he was waiting for the right moment.

"But I thought it popped," you murmured as your shaky hand held onto the string.

"It must be your lucky day because I always carry balloons with me, you came to the right place," he told you with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" you asked point-blank.

"Ah, how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Pennywise, Pennywise the dancing clown!" he announced, bowing afterwards as if he just finished performing an act at the circus.

"What... what are you doing here?" you managed despite the hammering of your heart against your rib cage.

"I wanted to join the party, it looks like a lot of fun! A party isn't complete without a clown, wouldn't you agree? That's like the cherry on top! So, won't you invite me in?" he asked with a sinister smile playing on his lips.

"I-I have to get back now. My friends are probably looking for me," you replied shakily, ignoring his offer.

"Such a pity. And we were just getting to know each other!" he said, his voice deep and rumbling. "Well then, until next time."

"Thank god, I finally found you! What the hell are you doing out in the woods for? Why aren't you at the party? I've been looking for you for God knows how long!" Hanna called out from behind you with a bright flashlight in her hand as she walked towards you with a frown marring her features.

"Hanna, let's get out of here, now," you begged and sprinted over to her.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be out here, there's like dog shit everywhere and rats with rabies, you're going to get your costume dirty! We're supposed to be having fun," she complained, shaking her head in disapproval.

"There's a fucking clown out here!" you told her as you grabbed her hand and started running off with her, but she had trouble keeping up and stopped in her tracks so you would have to as well.

"What the hell are you talking about? What clown?" she asked, clearly confused. She looked about the woods before turning back to you. And when you turned back, you could still see the clown. There was a maniacal smile stretched across his face. You didn't have the balloon anymore. It was in his hand.

"There's a clown – I saw him, okay? Please believe me, there was this clown that I've been seeing in my nightmares. They are recurring nightmares that just won't fucking stop and he was standing there. He's still standing there! Right there! With a balloon! Can't you see him?" you pointed in Pennywise's direction, who was still devilishly grinning. "We have to go now!" you implored and gripped onto her hand as tightly as you could without hurting her.

"There is no clown. I seriously have no idea what you're talking about! Was your drink spiked with something other than alcohol? Or have you just lost it?" she accused.

You weren't crazy. You didn't want to think of yourself as being crazy. No, he really was there. You knew for a fact that he wasn't a figment of your imagination.

"Can't you see the blood on my dress?" you quavered, gesturing your other hand at your blood-soaked dress.

"I don't see anything. There's nothing there. It looks as good as new!" she told you, her tone making you feel like you were completely bonkers. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Let's go back, I just wanna go back," you repeated. It was futile. She couldn't see him, and apparently anything he left behind. Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you. No, you refused to believe that. Everything felt so real. But there's no way someone had that kind of control, that kind of power.

You continued to run and she allowed you this time. "I mean if you say you see it, I believe you. I just don't see it, or have any idea what the hell you're talking about," she attempted to reassure you. There was an uncomfortable silence for a short while on the way back, neither one of you really knew what to say to the other. She didn't believe you and you didn't know how to convince her that it was true when there wasn't any proof. She finally said, "By the way, I really fucking hate clowns."

"Me too..." you agreed.

Your eyes darted back again to the spot he was standing at when you came face to face with him. He was still there.

"Until next time!" Pennywise croaked, waving goodbye to you. "Until next time..."

And with a final smile, he vanished into the woods.


	2. Killer Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to stay at the party longer and the nightmare was just beginning.

You were guided back into the party by your best friend who had a look of sympathy on her face, but it wasn't the comforting kind, it was more like 'I think you're totally insane but I don't want to make you feel worse about the situation' kind of look. It didn't make you feel any better. Though, it wasn't like you could blame her. She didn't see him. She didn't hear him. She couldn't see the blood on your body. It all felt like a cruel, sick joke. You wished it was just a dream because then at least your friends wouldn't have seen you acting like a crazy person. It was Halloween. You were supposed to be having fun. 

Your hands were shaking rapidly, and you knew you were on the verge of a mental breakdown. You could still feel the blood, you could still smell how foul it was. You wanted to rip the ugly dress off and never see it again. 

Hanna caressed your back lovingly in an attempt to comfort you until you two came back into the bustling party. She was strangely quiet. 

Maybe what happened in the woods was just some twisted prank. Maybe it was just a clown that happened to look like the one in your dreams, maybe it wasn't really him. Maybe it was just some asshole thinking he was funny, maybe– 

"Do you want to go back home?" Hanna asked suddenly after being silent for far too long, a frown stuck on her face. "You look too freaked out to be here. I can take you back if you want," she offered somewhat reluctantly, because you knew that she didn't want to leave the party. "I think you need to get some rest." 

"No, I'm fine," you told her, and your tone did little to convince her that you were telling the truth. "I don't really want to be by myself tonight. We're supposed to have a good time, remember?" you smiled weakly. 

You decided it was better to stay. He couldn't get you here, not when you were surrounded by walls and people. You just had to remind yourself not to chase any more stray balloons. 

"I know but you don't have to stay, I don't want you to feel like you have to," she explained. 

"I'm seriously fine. Don't be such a worrywart. I just want to forget about what happened, okay? Can we drop it?" you asked, hoping that she would just let it go. 

"Okay, but just let me know if you change your mind," she reminded you. 

"Thanks," you replied with a small smile. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick, I'll be back," you told her and she simply nodded her head in response. You made your way through the crowd and once you were out of her peripheral vision you rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. 

You grabbed a towel and turned on the sink faucet to damp it quickly. You patted your dress down with the towel, trying to rid of as much blood as you could without smearing it too much. You couldn't stand the smell. Once you were finished you threw the towel aside and washed your hands quickly, feeling sick to your stomach as you watched hues of red mix with the water.

You stood before the mirror when you heard a soft noise behind you, almost like the rustling of fabric, but when you turned around no one was there. You froze and watched the mirror carefully, and there was movement behind you. With a slight shrug, you reached into the bathroom cabinet to fix your hair. It wasn't looking as put together as it was when you were arrived here, and just as you reached your hand out to grab a hair brush, you heard an eerie whisper of your name in your ears. 

A chill shivered its way down your spine and the hair brush falls from your hand as your grip goes slack. You turned, slowly backing up against the wall as you peered around the room. You noticed the chandelier above you was swinging ever so sightly, flickering every now and then. "Who's there?" you called, looking about your surroundings. 

The room was empty and you scrubbed at your eyes, then shook your head slightly. You hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few weeks. You were just tired. You had to convince yourself that's all it was.

You were bending down to rummage through the cabinet when there was a creak above you. There was something like a hard tug against the straps of your dress and you tripped back over your feet as you lost your balance, just as the chandelier crashed to the ground a mere hair's breadth from where you were standing. The room was very dim now. Your whole body flinched. 

Why was this happening? You were sure that had been hung up for years and now suddenly it drops? 

You stared at the fallen object, breath suddenly hard to catch, and scrabbled back as best as you could on quivering legs. A hand drifted up to rub your neck, and you breathed out shakily when it doesn't seem to have left a mark. 

Your gaze drifted over the room again, almost completing a scan when a darkness catches your attention from the far corner of the ceiling. There was some sort of shadow suspended there, and it drifted slowly towards you where you were standing by the mirror. It was dark, so maybe you were just seeing things but you could tell there was a darkness that didn't belong. 

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and moved away quickly, cautiously avoiding looking towards the corner. You calmly and surely made your way back out of the bathroom before closing the door quietly behind yourself. You were going to be okay. You just had to get back to the party now. Everything was going to be okay. 

You wandered down the dark narrow hall. The house was overwhelmingly filled with gloom. You didn't hear the loud music anymore. You didn't hear people chattering. You didn't see the disco lights bouncing off the walls. It was deadly silent. There was only a faint light coming from the end of the corridor but even then it was hardly anything.

Oh no, were you dreaming again? 

You sprinted over to one of the rooms, you needed to find someone; anyone. You opened the door to Hanna's room and found someone was sleeping on her bed with rustled sheets over their body. You walked over with careful footsteps, and discovered that it was a young man. There was a pillow covering his face. As you had stepped closer, your heart plummeted, body icing over. His chest wasn't raising and falling. He wasn't breathing. You rushed over, ripping the pillow away from him. You gripped his wrist, checking for a pulse. There was none to be found. Your eyes filled with tears when you looked at his young face and dead eyes. Who could have done this? 

You wanted to scream, scream for help but you found that you couldn't even speak, and somehow you knew that even if you did, no help would come. You couldn't stay here. You had to find everyone else. You had to find your friends.

You figured someone had to be scrounging around in the kitchen. You were half right. You found a young girl sprawled out on the table, head turned to you with wide opened eyes. You didn't have to enter the kitchen very far to notice the dark bruises circling her throat. You fled from the kitchen and headed down the hallway the opposite direction of the way you had come, swallowing back against the nausea creeping into your throat.

They were all dead. They were all dead and now you were next. He was going to get you. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, not now. 

The werewolf costumed DJ had been next, face down in the hallway with a knife in his back. Blood spread from the wound outward, soaking the back of his costume. You had to cover your mouth to keep yourself from crying out. You choked back on your sobs and hoped with everything you had that you would find somebody alive. 

Then suddenly, you heard somebody screaming. It was a shrill, desperate sort of noise. It sounded like a woman. The sound scratched at the thin air around you, and it kept going, louder like the person was stumbling, crawling towards you.

You moved frantically in search of another living soul roaming the building. 

You had tore down the hallway, checking inside rooms as you went. The hallway opened up into the living room. The entire place was trashed, tables knocked over, bodies littering the floor, blood splattered and covered the walls, there wasn't a little thing that wasn't broken or ruined in one way or another. There was so many dead bodies. It was a massacre. Amy had been the only occupant of the room. She was sitting on the couch, facing away from you, only the back of her head visible. 

"Amy?" you had called out as you slowly moved further into the room, afraid of what you would find once you rounded the couch. 

No reply. Your heart sank. The room was filled with the scent of iron. Blood. Your eyes drifted shut and you took a much needed breath as you reached the moment of truth. Opening your eyes, you let out a loud gasp and jumped a step back. Amy's chin was resting on her chest. Blood soaked the entire front of her body and her flashy Angel costume was completely ruined. Her throat had been slit. Tears streamed down your face as you let out a strangled sob, hope of finding anyone alive slowly slipping through your fingers. 

You found another body in the closet. The young man was dressed in a police uniform and he had been stabbed in the chest, blood drenching the entirety of his costume, his eyes wide with horror. You stayed in the room long enough to count the wounds before leaving. There had been eight. 

Jessica was discovered in the room next door to Hanna's. It was a bedroom. She was slumped over a desk on a chair, her eyes completely lifeless and face blood-stained. The back of her head had been bashed in. 

That brought you to now, fighting your hysteria. Who would you find next? How brutal would it be? Who was doing this? 

You tripped over a rug as you continued down the hall, still checking rooms along your way. You didn't call out in case the killer was near you. You didn't want to draw attention to your location. 

You knew your way around because this was your friend's place, you had been here a million times. You knew which rooms you had checked and what areas had yet to be searched. There was still places to look. There had to be someone. 

Glancing over the balcony, you saw two bodies strewn out at the foot of the stairs. Wasting no time, you sprinted to the top of the stairs and scrambled down to them. You were moving urgently in hopes of finding them still alive. Their hands were bound behind them and they were gagged. It was a couple dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. They had been pushed down the stairs. No way they could have survived that. You were sure their legs and necks were broken once you spotted the crooked angles of their bodies. 

Hope was fading fast. You didn't think you were going to make it out alive. He did this. The clown. This was his doing. He was going to get away with it. This was your worst nightmare. You were alone. Surrounded by death. 

You glanced at the front door. Rain splattered against the windows, thunder rumbled in the distance. You could easily leave now. Just run out the front door and possibly get out alive while you were still breathing. Maybe others took the opportunity and were saved. You couldn't have been the only survivor. 

No. You couldn't just leave them. You couldn't leave your friends. 

You didn't want to assume everyone else was dead but the chances seemed bleak. You crept down the next hallway you came to, the fear of running into the clown building in the very core of your being.

Standing outside of the last door of the hall, you were overcome with a feeling of dread. You just knew in your bones you wouldn't like what you would find waiting for you on the other side. Your palms were sweating and your heart raced as you reached for the doorknob. It was the bathroom. What if something had happened after you left? You had to check. 

You managed to assess the room before your nose picked up on a slight burning scent hanging in the air. A light humming filled the room. Then your eyes landed on the scene before you. Your eyes widened in horror and you gasped. You only took comfort in the fact that they had been together when it happened. 

Twin sisters dressed as witches were in the large tub facing one another. The porcelain tub was filled to the brim with water. Your eyes followed the black electrical cord that ran from the outlet of the sink to connect to the hair dryer floating between the two occupants of the bathtub. You grimaced at the thought and sight. It couldn't have been a quick death. They must have suffered. Your heart was broken. You couldn't imagine how you would feel if something had happened to your little sister. 

You pitched to the side, gagging, and nearly threw up in your mouth. Wiping your face with the back of your hand, tremors wracking your frame, you backed out of the room. You made your way down the staircase at the end of the hall that led to the garage. You didn't have to fully enter the room at the bottom of the stairs to see what had occurred within, didn't even have to be at the last step. 

Cold sweat trickled down the nape of your neck. Each step echoed and created more fear to settle within your chest. The ragged breathing that escaped your lips was the only sound that rang in your ears. You gazed at the walls as you walked past, the grey walls covered in rust and blood. 

There was definitely a struggle in this room. Broken glass was scattered upon the floor as well as a bloody knife. There was two brothers dressed as pirates, lying prone on the floor. The older one was on his back perpendicular to the staircase, head turned in the direction of it, though it was obvious what he had been looking at in his last moments. He had one hand on his abdomen, covering his wounds as his clothes seeped with crimson. His right hand was stretched towards the younger brother, palm up, in his futile attempt to reach him. The younger brother was a ways off of his right side, legs out behind him, like he had crawled on his stomach to his final spot. His arms were both torn off and he was bathing in a puddle of his own blood.

You allowed yourself to slump down onto the steps and let the emotions overcome you at the heart wrenching scene before you, going over all that you had witnessed so far. Their lifeless eyes were all you could think about, how they were drenched in their own blood, and the brutality of it all. You held your face in your hands as your whole body shuddered both from your sobs and from your nerves. How could you have let this happen? You could have warned them. You could have warned everyone. The clown terrorizing you was one thing, but you didn't think he had the power to do something as unspeakable as this. He was going to find you. There wasn't a doubt in your mind about that. But then this nightmare could finally be over.

You couldn't breathe. The little hope you had died. You choked on nothing, collapsing to your knees as your lungs refused to expand. You coughed, a deep, rattling sound that sent your whole body into horrible shivers. You groaned, closing your eyes against a wave of dizziness. Anxiety coiled in your stomach, heart thudding against your ribs, fast and painful. You felt like you were going to throw up again. In an effort to stop it, you curled your hands into fists at your side, but the tremors only seemed to travel through your flesh. Up your arms. Through your bones. Through your veins. 

In the midst of your anguish, you managed to open your eyes and glance up. There was no ceiling, only a vast expanse of darkness and emptiness above you. Nothingness. A void. Laughter rang within the four walls surrounding you, sinister and croaky. You squinted to focus your sight as you peered up into the darkness, trying to find the source of the laughter. 

"What the hell are you doing down here?" 

A voice yelled from upstairs. Your head immediately turned to the sound. 

It was Hanna. Her face was marred with worry. She rushed down the steps quickly until she reached your cowering body against the wall. Your tear-filled eyes met hers but you couldn't speak. She was alive. She was okay. 

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of panic. She grabbed both of your quivering hands, holding onto them tightly. "What happened?" she repeated. 

You didn't know if you could answer. She gave you a moment and you swallowed hard, willing your voice to speak. 

"He's killing everyone. The bodies. They're everywhere. He's going to get me next," you managed to whisper. 

"Who's here? Who's killing everyone?" your friend asked, her gaze unwavering and her voice soft and concerned.

"He's here, I know he is. I couldn't find you guys and I-" 

"Who's trying to get you?" she asked as she watched your unfocused eyes dart around, searching for something in the room, before you looked back at her. 

Your body was heaving, you sobbed and whined before you answered, your voice echoing through it was but a whisper. 

"The clown. The clown that's coming for me. The one in the woods. Please, you have to help me, he's here. Please don't let him get me. He killed Amy and Jessica and-"

"What are you talking about? They're fine! Everyone's fine! We're all partying upstairs! No one is dead," Hanna said as she held onto your hands tighter. "Come on, let me bring you upstairs and you'll see for yourself." 

"He killed them. They're right there-" you started, and pointed at where the dead brothers were laying. But now they were gone. Their dead bodies weren't there anymore. There was no blood. Not a trace of it. It was like it was never there in the first place. You looked back up at the ceiling. The darkness disappeared. Everything looked the way it was supposed to. Back to normal. 

"There's no one there," Hanna replied sadly. She had a hopeless look on her face, like she didn't have the slightest idea on how to help you. It was so much worse than the look she gave you when you two came back to the party. 

"They were dead. It was there, Hanna, you – you have to believe me. I saw it. I swear – I saw it, I did. Please believe me," you begged brokenly. In the back of your mind you wondered why she would believe you when you could hardly believe yourself. 

Hanna simply listened, nodding her head in response. "You're safe. We're safe. I promise," she assured you. "Come on, let's get you out of here," she told you softly. 

She helped you stand back up on your feet and walked up the steps with you, her arm wrapped securely around your shoulder. 

You turned to look back, to make sure the bodies were gone. There was nothing alarming in sight. Everyone was okay. No one died. But you could still hear the clown's chilling and vile laughter echoing in your ears. You could still feel his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! ;) Let me know what you think.


	3. Never-Ending Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex Tyler takes you back home because you're still freaked out from the incident that occurred at the party. And once again, Pennywise pays you a visit.

"You have to go home now. I don't know what mushrooms you're on, but clearly it's some hardcore shit, so I'm not taking no for an answer," your friend scolded after she proved to you that every person you thought was dead was actually alive and well.

"Yeah, you're right," you managed with a half smile. "I – I can take myself back home. You should be having fun."

"No way in hell! With all the shit you're seeing you'll be lucky if you get a DUI," she told you with a shake of her head. "I'll ask Tyler to take you back, you just stay right here, don't go anywhere," she said in a motherly tone before she ran off.

You nodded your head and waited. The room started to feel like it was spinning and the flashing lights and people blurred together. You were becoming light-headed and feeling overly exhausted from lack of sleep. You clasped your hands over your face; you just wanted to get out of here. You could feel people looking at you funny and hear their nasty laughter. Suddenly it seemed like you were in the spotlight just for people to mock, and it made you want to leave even more. You still couldn't believe what had happened, and how it wasn't even real. You couldn't get those grotesque images out of your head. Every time you closed your eyes you saw their cold, lifeless bodies.

It had felt like a century by the time Tyler had came to your aid and you could just imagine everything your bestie was saying about you to him, you foretold an intervention coming your way very soon.

He led you back out the door and into his car, an awkward silence hanging in the air between you two. There was a look of worry etched on his face as he drove you back to your place, similar to Hanna's, but it was even more vexing because you knew that he heard only her side of the story and he didn't know how to ask about yours. Maybe silence wasn't so bad though, you were not in the mood to explain something that you knew no one could truly understand.

You rested your head against the window and shut your eyes, only to open them again when you saw the victims of the party. You were shaking, and the blood that clung to your dress was a cruel reminder of everything that took place before. There was still that queasy feeling swirling around in your stomach, and it hadn't left since you met the one from your nightmares. The more you tried to focus on anything other than the clown, it only made you think of him more. This whole night just felt like a nightmare, a horrible prank come to life.

"We should talk about what happened," Tyler started. The car was pulled over into your driveway and you only just realized when you heard the sound of his voice. "About what you saw back there."

"There's nothing to talk about," you retorted, avoiding eye contact with him and staring at the window.

"I'm really worried about you. Hanna said you were having a fucking panic attack in her garage. I can tell you haven't been sleeping and you don't seem like yourself. There's something clearly wrong-"

"I'm fine! I'm just a little tired, that's all, really. We don't have to do this," you gestured at the space around him, a frown stuck on your face. "I'm just not in a party mood. I still have to study anyway."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling us. You really freaked out Hanna, she's convinced you're on some type of drug that's making you see crazy shit," he told you, and his tone was not reassuring in the slightest. "I don't know what you took today, but you need to get off it-"

"Just forget about it, okay?" you interrupted. "Even if I explained everything, you wouldn't understand," you muttered to yourself.

"You have blood on your dress, don't you?" he blurted out suddenly.

You turned to him with widened eyes and felt a sharp pang in your chest at that. You wanted to answer honestly but then you remembered that they already thought you were crazy.

"No I don't. There's no blood whatsoever, it's as good as new," you answered after a beat.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, his tone disbelieving.

"Yes. Now can you leave me alone about this?" you snapped.

"Okay fine, I thought I could trick you into telling me something," he replied, seemingly ready to back down. You went to open the door to his car and before you could slam it shut, he added, "Do you want me to stay with you? If you need company, I'm totally cool with ditching the party."

You leaned down to the window to tell him bluntly, "No, just go. I don't need a babysitter. Have fun at the party."

And with that, he left. You half hoped that he would stay anyway, despite what you said, you didn't truly want to be alone. You would have liked the company, but you couldn't ask for help or let anyone know how scared you were. It would only put more emphasis on the situation, and you believed as long as you stayed in denial it would make everything feel less real. But even if you don't believe in something, it doesn't make that thing any less real, does it?

You walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. It was your little sister, Lily, dressed as a fairy princess. She was wearing a sparkling dress and holding a wand with a star on top of it.

"Hiya big sis!" she greeted with a wide smile on her face. "Sis, you won't believe how much candy I got today!" she said, practically bouncing with joy.

You muttered a 'hey' before entering the house in a rush and she shut the door. She stopped you in your tracks when she suddenly asked, "What happened to your dress? There's blood on it!"

What? How could she see that? Nobody else could.

Your back was facing her and you suddenly turned to her.

"What? Y-You can see that?" you questioned.

"Did a monster get you?" she asked with a frown, pointing at your dress.

"No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about it," you answered quickly with a nervous gulp.

"Good! I don't know what I would do if any monsters got you," she said with a carefree laugh.

"The monsters aren't going to get me, Lily, because I'm the one that has to protect you from them," you told her with a weak smile.

"I know, I'm so glad I got you big sis!" she replied cheerfully. She ran over to hug you but then she moved back when she looked at your dress again. "It reeks," she said with her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Alright, I know, I'm gonna go change now," you told her with a frown and turned around to make your way to the bathroom so you could take a shower.

"Mom is working late again and she told me to tell you that you gotta cook dinner tonight," she reminded you from a distance.

"You can have candy for dinner tonight," you said as you were walking off.

"Yay!" your sister exclaimed, her eyes beaming with joy.

A string of dread ran up your spine. There was no way she knew about the clown. But how did she see the blood? No, there was no way. It just didn't make sense. You didn't know what to believe anymore.

Once you reached the bathroom, you tore your dress off and practically ran to the shower. You took a brief one, just to rid yourself of the stench of blood and let the steamy warm water calm your bones. Once you were finished, you got dressed in a pair of comfortable pajamas.

It was time to call it a day and spend the rest of the day watching cheesy Halloween movies until you fell asleep, like you did every year so why should this one be any different?

You snuggled up on your bed and flicked through the channels until you found something you decided was worth watching. Though, you were not distracted nor did you laugh at any of the corny jokes the movie provided. You couldn't stop thinking about the clown in the woods. The massacre at the party. Your little sister seeing the blood but everyone else being blind to it. But your eyes were so heavy and your head ached, you could barely think anymore. Your body needed sleep.

Then you heard it.

There was a thunderous bang at the door. Then another. And another.

The disturbance made you jump out of bed and rush to the front door. Your heart was quick to pick up in an unforgiving speed, it echoed in your ears, and your body trembled violently despite yourself. An icy feeling of dread washed over you and presented itself in every footstep.

You cautiously looked through the peephole, only to find three little boys all dressed up in gaudy costumes at the door with their candy buckets. You shook your head in annoyance before heaving a sigh of relief. You got all worked up for nothing. You opened the door quickly and the children greeted in unison, "Trick or treat!"

They were all dressed as superheroes; Batman, Superman, and Thor. There was flowy capes attached to their shiny costumes and they were giggling mischievously, babbling on about how much candy they got this Halloween. You grabbed a handful of sweets from the large bowl at the nightstand next to your door and divided it amongst them with a small smile. You were angry that they made such a commotion, but once you saw how delighted they were you couldn't bring yourself to yell at them.

"Happy Halloween," you said, with as much enthusiasm as you could muster. They all thanked you and left at a moment's notice, laughing as they ran off with their candy.

"Good riddance," you whispered to yourself before slamming the door shut.

You made your way back to the room and plopped on your bed, seeking solace from the warmth of your blanket. Now you could enjoy the rest of this Halloween marathon, or at least try to. You could hardly pay attention to the film before you because you could already feel your eyes drifting shut. It had been a mentally draining day to say the least, and you practically didn't get any shuteye earlier. You remained awake for as long as you could, staying up late hours of the night fighting sleep until it unavoidably took you.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the inevitable happened.

It was the small hours of the morning, but you couldn't tell the exact time. All you knew was it was dark, with the only light being a sickly green glow from the numbers on the clock.

The first thing you were aware of was your inability to move.

You were lying on your back looking up at the familiar ceiling in the room. The very air around you was unfamiliar, wrong – and as the seconds pass, that wrongness grows instead of fading. Your breath seemingly comes and goes and your eyes were snapped open, nearly frozen. You blinked slowly, trying to will yourself back to sleep.

Your body was heavy as though there were a ton of bricks stacked upon your chest, crushing you and forcing the air from your lungs. What was even more concerning was when you tried to speak you found you couldn't, it was as if you'd lost all control of your vocal cords. Though, this didn't stop you from trying. You focused all of your attention on uttering a scream, to get someone–anyone to help.

You tried and tried, but no one could hear you. No one could help you. Nothing would move, no matter how hard you willed. Your entire body felt like a dead weight, and it was locked in place as if someone had tied you down, but there were no restrains, nothing pinning you down. Your instincts were livid, shrill in screaming at you to get up and run or at least burrow further into the sheets. You stayed motionless, heart pounding too hard.

You couldn't move.

You couldn't breathe.

You couldn't speak.

A chill passed through you. You felt panic set in, as your eyes darted from the ceiling to around your bedroom, and you were certain that there was somebody else in the room. You could feel their presence lurking in the shrouded darkness. Who else was in your room? This couldn't be happening...

Something – Something with a name you dreaded to remember – hovers waiting on the edges of your mind, hovers intangibly just out of sight in the gloom, one shadow among many, looming over your body with the inevitability of sin. The darkness here could swallow you and leave nothing left behind, those two glowing pinpoints of yellow the last you'll ever see.

Your eyes widened in horror as you heard a raspy, croaky voice calling for you.

"Child," the voice called, "you cannot hide from me forever."

You wanted nothing more than to cover your ears to block out the voice, but you couldn't. "Go away," you repeated over and over in your head. This wasn't your usual nightmare, this felt like something far more sinister. Your mind became overwhelmed with feelings of horror and dread.

"Didn't I tell you? There's nothing you can do to get rid of me."

You were at a loss for words. No way was this happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Scared?" the voice asked cruelly.

Your eyes shifted from the shadows clawing their way out of the walls to across the room. It was the clown. He was sitting on a chair that wasn't far away from the foot of your bed, a vile toothy grin spreading across his face. He was unearthly, pale, and tall. He glowed in the faint light of the clock. Everything was so fuzzy, out of focus, but you still knew it was him. You had broken into a cold sweat and fear settled in the pit of your stomach, gripping at your throat.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" his voice was high and mocking, and somewhere beneath the fear you felt a rush of anger.

The clown smirked, standing up from the chair and sitting down at the foot of the bed, now. You could feel the bed shift underneath his weight. He said nothing, and his smirk faded.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respond when spoken to?" he scoffed. "Honestly, humans today are so rude," he told you, a deep rumble of a laugh slipping through his lips. "Say, why don't you tell me how the party went?" he taunted. "It looked like you had a lot of fun."

You couldn't answer. He knew that.

Then you saw him above you, a fuzzed shadow in the shape of the clown. Then he suddenly became more in focus. It was him. You could feel a pair of clawed hands wrapped around your neck, pressing down and squeezing, your breath being strangled out of you. Pressure on your chest increased. It was getting harder to breathe. He was staring you down, grinning at your misery.

"You thought you could escape me, couldn't you?" he chuckled darkly. "You can't. I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. A never-ending nightmare you can't wake up from."

You could feel tears forming in your eyes. _Let me go_. You screamed in your head. Pennywise mocked you, repeating out loud the thoughts in your head. He could hear everything. He was in your head. There was no escaping him. You still cried aloud in your head, hoping and praying there was some way out of this. That someone would come and wake you from this living nightmare.

"You can't hide from me. You can never hide from me! I can smell your fear, it's beautiful– beautiful fear. I want every ounce of it. Every drop, until it's all gone. I'll devour you whole until there isn't anything left of you. You're mine, all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it."

You screamed again, and this time you managed – or thought you managed – the slightest, tiniest rasp of breath. The last of your oxygen was slipping away. You pitched forward with your entire body, willing yourself to move with every ounce of your strength. Every muscle had gone tense and tight, painfully so, and maybe you were even quivering but it wasn't enough.

He continued to mock you endlessly of every cry for help in your head that ended up lost on your tongue. You couldn't do anything. Every attempt was fruitless.

"But it's not your time yet – No, it's not, I'm going to save you for later. Yes, you'll taste just perfect when I do. So perfect. So sweet. Until then – It's not over until I say it is," he rasped, his vile laughter ringing in your ears.

Then it was over, you felt the weight and the pressure that had been binding you be lifted all at once. You were free; alive. It was over, whatever the hell you just experienced was over.

You woke up in a panic.

It wasn't what like most people imagined though, with flailing and shouting and a body covered in sweat. No, what you displayed was utter silence, stillness so prominent that not even your lungs remembered how to work, your eyes wide and frozen in terror. The clown was gone. You blinked your eyes once, then twice, then again, just to be sure you were awake.

You slowly sat up when you felt your breath come back to you and allowed the blanket to slide off your chest. You scanned the room. You noted it was morning once you saw the gleam of the sun coming through your window. You could see your room clearly almost as soon as your eyes opened, everything seemed to be in order. You heaved a sigh, thankful to finally be able to move again and that the clown was out of sight.

You turned towards the glowing digital alarm clock residing on your bedside table. It read 8am. You were still so tired, it felt like you hadn't slept a wink. You took a deep breath, attempting to calm the panic your body was still holding onto. You got out of bed to check yourself over in the mirror.

There was dark red clawed imprinted marks covering your neck, dotted with dry blood, and the very sight of it made a scream bubble in your throat. It almost sounded like a boiling kettle, and you kept your mouth shut, breathing through it. It stung and ached so bad, your whole body was flinching violently with the agony of it. You couldn't help but start crying again, eyes filling with tears as you stared back at the reflection before you.

The words from your nightmare lingered in your head, replaying over and over again.

 _You can't hide from me_.

You walked out of your room and entered the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water. You chugged it down quickly, and from the window you spotted your little sister watering the plants in the front yard like she did every morning before she went to school. She waved at you and you waved back absently. You set your glass down in the sink and the moment you turned away from the window and left the kitchen, Lily was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	4. Missing Doesn't Mean Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been searching for Lily for nearly two weeks, but she is nowhere to be found.

You walked wearily beside Hanna as you both made your way through yet another dense forest. It had been nearly two weeks since Lily went missing. Missing, only missing. She wasn't dead. You refused to even let that dirty word touch your tongue even once. You couldn't even think it. Death is horrible. It can't happen to Lily, not Lily. Lily's not dead. But there was nothing that could distract you from the truth.

Gone. Lily was gone.

Now she was part of the long list of unfortunate people who mysteriously went missing in Derry. 

Every moment that passed felt like a waking nightmare.

The reality was almost too much to bear and you twisted away from the thoughts but like any of your personal demons, they curled back toward you, taunting you. You couldn't assume the worst. You couldn't. You wouldn't dare. The clown had nothing to do with this. He could torment you all day, just as long as he didn't...

No, you couldn't even think it.

In the time that passed you and Hanna had hardly spoken; as if leaving your grief unnamed could make it disappear. Or make Lily reappear. So far, it hadn't been working.

What little sunlight that filtered through the trees began to dim and you knew that it wouldn't be long before you would have to head back to an empty home.

When you discovered she was missing, you were in a state of shock; you couldn't even fully grasp what had happened. The loss wasn't something you could touch or see — Lily just wasn't there anymore — so how were you supposed to come to terms with it? How were you supposed to mourn something that had slipped through your fingers and when there was no proof? How were you supposed to accept it when you still found yourself looking for her, as soon as you turned your head?

It was agony waking up, as you found, lying in your bed as the chirping of birds sounded through the morning air. You were a complete mess, refusing to move if you could help it, staring vacantly at the opposite wall or ceiling, barely eating or sleeping. It just didn't seem to matter. It felt as if a relentless, merciless weight was pushing you against the mattress, and it didn't matter that you knew that the pressure wasn't physical — you still couldn't move. Your limbs were locked in place, while your head felt heavy and sluggish enough to leave you disoriented and increasingly alarmed. Your heart clenched as your mind trailed off to the thought of your sister, and the light in her eyes. 

She's only nine. Nine. She's just a little girl. 

You couldn't move unless you were searching for her. You could hardly speak about her, because then that would only make the situation feel even more real. You just couldn't.

You felt disconnected — adrift, somehow — as if you weren't fully attached to your skin anymore, and just existed where you had no influence over your own body or what happened to it. You weren't even sure if you cared. The only thing that mattered now was finding Lily and bringing her back home. 

Whatever strength you managed to gather was spent on curling up and burying your face in your pillow. After a couple of agonizingly long minutes the tension in your body and growing thickness in your throat became too much. One hitched, trembling breath was all it took for you to start crying.

At first you had no idea why. Your thoughts were too muddled and hazy for anything to make sense. All you knew was that your chest was constricting to the point of pain and in your desperation you clung to the sheets like a lifeline, pathetically hoping it would make you less likely to break.

It didn't.

The loss paralyzed you in a way that would have terrified you, had you been present enough to actually realize what was going on. But while in the middle of it, you just couldn't see that far. You barely even managed to contemplate what would happen the coming hour, let alone your own deteriorating mental state.

Everything was heavy, your body, your mind, your emotions. Losing her was so raw it felt hollow; feelings rolling over you in waves. Lost could be an apt way to describe it. Emptiness echoed from your heart.

You were exhausted; physically and emotionally drained, it had been another full day of searching for your little sister.

You hung up countless missing flyers with her face on it all over town and no one had seen where she had went.

You searched every nook and cranny in Derry with no luck. Day after day, it was the same thing. You and your friends would search for her in a place you hadn't looked yet (many days you went venture out by yourself even after dark), without any idea where she would be. You thought about how scared she must be, about how much you wished that there was some way you could know she was still out there. There was no way you were giving up on her. You were supposed to protect her from the monsters. 

After another long, tiring day, you and Hanna went your separate ways. Tomorrow would be the same. You would miss school and go looking for her once again. It didn't matter how long it took, you were willing to risk it all to find her.

With a frustrated sigh, you closed the door behind you, coming back to an empty, lonely home. All you had was despair, and it followed you around like a shadow. You were walking down the hallway to where your room was, but then you found yourself backtracking and moving in the direction of your sister's room.

For the first time since her disappearance, you entered her room. You sucked in a sharp, shaky breath.

You were immediately greeted with bright hues of pink and yellow coming from the walls and the rest of the room. The bed is empty, save for the numerous dolls and stuffed animals. So is the chair. You looked over the room, stunned, speechless. The bed is still a mess, unmade, the duvet pulled to one side.

You stepped in slowly despite yourself. You shouldn't be in here. It would only make you feel worse, if that was even possible at this point. You sat down on her bed, the mattress dipping once you did. The room was incredibly quiet, horrifically so. You stared up at the ceiling with sightless eyes for a lot longer than you should have, too numb to cry, but wishing that you could. 

Your eyes then wandered around for a few moments until you spotted Lily's sketchbook lying on the floor under the chair, open to the last page she had been working on—a drawing of you and her. You were both smiling and you were holding her hand. It's half-finished. You could tell she was coloring it with crayons.

A chill enveloped your body and you flipped to the next page, finding a picture of a puppy. She always wanted one. You turned it again, only to find a drawing of the clown, Pennywise, holding a red balloon. His face was unsmiling. Involuntarily, you dropped the sketchbook in your shock, shrieking.

No, it couldn't be. A series of shudders went through your body. You couldn't believe it. No, no, no, no.

You reached down to pick the sketchbook back up and when you looked at it, Pennywise's expression changed. He was grinning wide now, looking devilishly proud. Your whole body felt like it was paralyzed. Everything was hitting you all at once. Lily was seeing him too. And how did the sketch's features changed just like that?

You swallowed thickly, body violently shaking. You went to the next page.

You found a picture of a rotting corpse who resembled a zombie, an eye dangling out of its socket, devouring a brain in its hand.

You flipped again. It was a drawing of a man in a black suit with his eyes gouged out, streaks of crimson red running down his face, his mouth wide open like he was screaming. A twisted knot built up in the pit of your stomach.

Then in the next page there was a gigantic black spider using his legs to tear the flesh of an older woman's body on the ground. 

You kept going through the pages only to find more disturbing drawings but eventually it stopped until there was only pictures of the clown left. There was so many of him grinning wickedly, so much so that the pictures seemed to be in motion, and they started to look like he was laughing maniacally. You were flipping through the sketchbook rapidly just to find anything other than the clown, but it didn't stop. He was mocking you with his laughter. In a panic, you kept going and the pictures only continued to depict him taunting you in the same way.

In your frustration, you tossed the sketchbook across the room and it hit the wall before it fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Goddammit!" you cried out.

Head in hands, you rocked back and forth in your anger and despair. Your next breath came in on a trembling gasp and your muscles wind tight to the bone. Your body tried to curl in, but you forced yourself still and focused on your breath. The breath, not the shuddering. The terror will pass, just like it has every other time. Breathe. Just breathe. You told yourself over and over again, like a mantra. Exhale to make room, slow inhale, slow, feel the breath, push the air out with your stomach. Again.

Then you heard it, a childish giggle, haunting and terrifying.

"Kill Lily!" a cheerful yet robotic voice spoke from behind you. 

Your head slowly turned to the sound, fearful of where it came from. Your eyes darted around the room, examining your surroundings. You found a doll with short black hair and a red smile painted on her lips facing you from the corner of the bed along with all the other toys. She wasn't looking at you before. But it couldn't have moved on its own. When you turned away from its sinister stare, you heard her voice again. 

"Kill Lily!" the doll repeated. 

You looked back at the doll again, she was completely still. 

Then you heard another voice, one that was deeper, raspier. "Murder Lily!" 

You turned your head to look where it came from once again, and the second you did you heard another voice, one that was eerily soft yet forbidding. The toy said, "Bury Lily!" 

Then coming all at once, they chanted together again and again, "Kill Lily! Murder Lily! Bury Lily!" 

To shut out the noise, you covered your ears and closed your eyes, refusing to hear or look at them. 

It wouldn't stop. The toys only became louder in their unforgiving taunts. Their eyes were glowing and their mouths unmoving as they shouted at you. You were sure every single one was coming at you now with the same threats. 

Your shoulders trembled with silent sobs, and you could feel the heat on your cheeks as your tears ran down your face. You kept your eyes closed, taking deep breaths, and there was a strangled scream on your lips as you feverishly shook your head. 

Too much. It was all too much. You could hear their hissing in your ears, and the endless mockery was playing on a loop, echoing. Your heart started to beat fast and so hard that it hurt. You were hunched over on the end of the bed. You gritted your teeth, swallowing around the lump that threatened to rise in your throat. 

More tears spilled down your cheeks as you took rapid, ragged breaths. You couldn't take it anymore. 

You snatched one of the stuffed animals, trying to search for an off button but when you found that there wasn't one, you tore open the fabric of their stomach feverishly with your hands. The material flying about the room. The voices didn't stop, and you weren't sure if it was your imagination or not but the other toys seemed to have gotten louder. You grabbed a doll and smashed its head against the bed board. Even without the doll's head attached to its body, she was still repeating herself. You tossed the head against the wall and it shattered to pieces. 

With shaky hands, you broke whatever menacing toy you could get a hold of. In their sing-song voices they continued and only became louder, their chorus of derision was deafening. It was another nightmare come to life. Another taste of hell. 

You kept your mouth closed a moment longer, before it tore out of you. "Please stop! Please!" you begged in a scream. You had to fight not to empty the contents right then and there, pressing a hand to your mouth to hold back the small keening sound that would otherwise escape. Your shoulders were shaking and they would occasionally hitch with a hiccup or gasp for air as your body broke out in gooseflesh. 

"Sweetheart?" 

You turned around to find the source of that gentle, familiar voice. It was your mother. She was leaning against the doorway with a concerned look marring her features. 

You froze and dropped the doll you were about to break next. The sound echoing across the walls. 

"Mom," you started but you couldn't string together a coherent sentence, and you could only stare back, mouth agape. You felt your face crumple. You knew this looked bad. Really bad. You were tearing apart your missing sister's room and screaming. 

"Oh baby," your mom said sadly. She rushed over to you and opened her arms to bring you into a warm embrace. 

You couldn't get a word out at first, not with how tight your throat was. Mom took note of this and hushed you. 

"I miss her so much, mom," you sobbed brokenly. 

"I know it hurts, love, I miss her too," she whispered lovingly and tightened her arms around you. "I'm here. I've got you." 

You buried your face into her shoulder as you wept. A hiccup caught your throat, then another, and more tears fell. "I don't know what to do. I don't know where else to look," you wailed helplessly, your voice muffled. 

"Shhh, I know, I know," she replied in a soft whisper as she pressed you closer to her chest. "We'll find her. She's out there. It's going to be okay." 

"How can you be so sure?" you questioned. 

"It will be, trust me, I promise you," she told you. She pulled back and wiped the tears away from your eyes with her hand. "Have you eaten yet?" 

"No," you mumbled. 

"I'm gonna make you something to eat, love, I'll be right back," she promised and leaned in to kiss your forehead before she left the room. 

You simply nodded your head in response and sank back on your little sister's bed, feeling too exhausted and drained to continue standing. It all came crushing down and you curled up on the sheets, weeping. In an empty, cold room. Your crying was oddly silent. No noisy gasping, dramatic sobs, just a quiet shaking rattle of pain. A large lump had formed in your throat as you tried to keep your breath strong and even. Tears leaked down the sides of your face, leaving streaks in their wake. 

"It should have been me," you muttered to yourself. "It should have been me. I'm so so sorry, Lily." 

You buried your face in your hands as you continued to weep silently. It wasn't fair. She had her whole life ahead of her. 

"It's all my fault." 

It wasn't said verbally. But it radiated like poison in your head. You don't know how you could have stopped any of it, what you could have done to prevent it, but you blamed yourself for what happened to her. A wave of nausea hits you so hard that you can't tell whether it's the sickness or the grief that makes you double over, incoherent mumbles of Lily's name crossing your lips.

Then in the midst of your pity party, you heard your phone ring. You grabbed it from your pocket and quickly answered. It was Tyler. 

"Hello?" you said around a sniffle. 

"I saw him. I know exactly what you're talking about now," Tyler replied. 

"You saw who?" you questioned, and you sat up on the bed. 

"The clown. He came to me." 

Your heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! :) I'm always a slut for feedback!


	5. You'll Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler visits you, telling you that he has seen the clown.

"So you saw him, too? The clown?" you asked, getting straight the point the moment he entered your room. 

"Yeah, I did," Tyler gulped nervously. "I was doing my homework, trying to catch up but then I got so tired and I dozed off, that's when the nightmare started." 

"What did he look like?" 

"He was big. Freakishly tall. He had these claws. Orange hair. Red lips. White skin. This really creepy, fucked up smile. He was wearing something white, kind of like a dress. I'm getting the chills just thinking about it," Tyler recalled. "He said his name is Pennywise." 

"Oh god, no," you said, turning away from his intense gaze for a moment to process this situation. "That's him. This is not good. This is really really bad. Fuck! Why the fuck is this happening?!" you cried, speaking more to yourself than to him. 

"I don't know. I'm really freaked out. I've been looking over my shoulder ever since, it's like I always feel like someone is watching me," Tyler said. His usual combed dark hair was now very unkempt so you knew this must be really weighing on him. There was strands of his curls that were sticking out everywhere, it was like he had just rolled out of bed.

"This is so fucked up," you said, pressing your hands against your temples. "I thought he was just terrorizing me, but now he's gotten to you, and – and I think he took Lily." 

"What does he want from us? Why is he doing this?" Tyler asked, just as confused as you were. You wish you had an answer for that. 

"I don't know! Somehow it feels like he's everywhere but at the same time he's nowhere and he just shows up whenever, wherever! It's driving me crazy because I don't have a fucking clue what he wants or how I can make him go away," you said, your heartbeat going off like a skyrocket against your ribs. "He fucking scares me, so much." 

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler questioned. 

You let out a deep sigh. "He might have Lily, so I don't want to make him angry. God, this is really fucking bad. If he does anything to her or you, I swear to-" 

Tyler cuts you off and clasped both of his hands over your shoulders. "Hey, hey. We are going to be okay. We are going to figure this out. There's no way in hell we are letting him win." 

"I don't think you understand. He's playing this sick, twisted game with me and he's not going to stop! You don't know the shit I've seen and felt when he's around! You don't get it!" you told him. "I can't sleep. I can't. I can't do anything." 

"You're right, I don't know everything but I know some, we're in the same boat now. You have me. You'll never be alone, I'm not going anywhere, not even for a second. Promise," Tyler told you, gazing back into your eyes earnestly. 

You nodded your head weakly. "Thank you. I'm gonna need you." 

"I'm gonna need you too," Tyler said honestly. 

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do this without you. I really don't want to be alone right now, or ever," you admitted under a shaky breath. "So you don't think I'm crazy anymore?" 

"No, definitely not. I mean, I never thought you were crazy, I was just worried about you, but now I know it's real. He's real," Tyler whispers. 

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you guys," you said, shaking your head.

"Now I know. I'm not going to let him hurt you, okay? He's gonna have to go through me because I'm not letting anything happen to you," Tyler reassured. 

"Okay," you whispered, gazing back at him longingly. "I can't do this without you." 

You found yourself getting lost in his sparkling blue eyes and counting the numerous freckles on his face. Suddenly silence filled the air around you two, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. Nothing more needed to be said and for the first time in a while you started to feel like maybe everything was gonna be okay and work itself out, somehow, someway. 

For a brief moment you started to wonder why you broke up with him in the first place. Granted he wasn't the best at communicating and opening up about his feelings, so there was that, and after a while you thought it was best that you two just stayed friends. Tyler was never about the deep stuff and didn't always have his priorities in order, but things seemed to be different now. You were both connecting on an emotional level, and you felt like you could tell him anything now, it was like an old flame was reignited. Those feelings came rushing back tenfold before you could even wrap your brain around what was happening. 

Without giving it another thought, you leaned forward and impulsively went in for a kiss. 

Tyler couldn't help but smirk when you made your bold move, felt the press of your lips against his own, and he was definitely not opposed to it. Eagerly, Tyler met your kiss. 

You pulled back and grabbed him by his shirt before planting another kiss on his lips again, deeper this time. You fell back on the bed and let him settle atop of you, his warm hands running down your body. You reached for his pants and undid them, slipping them down in a hurry and reaching your hand in, and you uttered a gasp in excitement when you reached for his member. You tugged at his boxers and then kicked them off the bed along with his pants. Tyler was well endowed, he was definitely of considerable size. You wrapped your fingers around his length and he was delighted by the firm touch. You pumped him again and again, nice and slow, but Tyler couldn't wait another second. 

Tyler practically ripped the buttons off from your grey blouse in his excitement and lifted it above your head, then he reached for your pants and slid them down below your knees, tossing them across the room. He undid your bra and then hooked his thumbs into your panties before he shoved them down, you wiggled your hips to make the whole process a lot quicker. He grabbed hold of you, and rolled you over quickly, pulling you onto your hands and knees as he guided you up the bed. 

Once he had himself prepared, he pushed his throbbing thick cock head into you, drawn toward the slickness of your heat. He pressed himself against it and drew a deep breath. He sank into you carefully, not moving too impatiently or trying to get too carried away even though he wanted nothing more. He wanted to try to keep himself under control and build to that. 

He started to thrust, his member guided steadily deeper into you as each rock of his hips back and forth pushed into you a bit further, exploratory and careful about how he took you so that he could savor the feeling of his girthy length opening up your inner walls, loosening you up a little more with each push deeper into you. Your wet heat clung around him, and it was just like how you remembered but even better now, it had been so long since the last time you two had sex, too long. 

His hands tightened on your hips and he let out a groan when he slammed forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside of you and letting you feel his size, leaving you to gasp in delight at the way he shoved himself into you. He drew back quickly and then gave you another slam, all in the name of winding up for a sudden and brutal pounding. He fucked you relentlessly, moving with a steadily building speed as he pushed into you, his hips working needily back and forth while he clutched you tightly, holding on for dear life as he sought to give you the best you ever had. 

"Fuck, I've missed you," you said breathlessly. 

"And I've missed you," Tyler replied in a breathy whisper.

Your head rolled back as you felt the hard slams into you, his hips crashing down against your ass. Tyler thrust faster into your slick heat as he savored the sound of your moans and the feeling of your tight inner walls. You pushed your ass back against the thrusts that hammered down into you, loving the feeling of being completely and utterly full. Flesh slapping nosily against flesh filled the air as he made sure his each and every thrust into your heat sheathed his cock all the way into you, going ball deeps again and again. 

He couldn't get over how good it all felt, how high he rode atop the thrills of being with you again. With hard grunts and frantic slams that left your ass shaking, you lit up with a swell of need and pleasure that knew no end. You weren't content to just lie there and take it, you were actively making the sex faster and harder as you impatiently chased raw indulgence in its most satisfying and shameless form. 

Nothing was going to stop you now, nothing was going to slow you down, and feeling Tyler refuse to do the same and take it easy left you with all the heated friction and intense glee that you needed, there was so much pleasure hitting you from all sides that you were overwhelmed by it all. There was such vigor and intensity in every motion and rock of his hips. You needed this more than anything, and to know that Tyler had risen to the occasion so much made it all the better; everything you were subjected to was pure bliss, and the madness of getting fucked so hard and so right had you losing yourself, making you practically melt in his hold. Everything you wanted in a man, you were finding, and that had you wanting him more than ever. You couldn't get enough of the burning, fervent speed of sheer dominance he was exerting over you, it was absolutely intoxicating and addicting. While you were getting taken there was nothing you felt but pure electrifying, surrender course through your veins. 

"Tyler, you're so good, fuck, please don't ever stop, please keep going," you begged. 

"Believe me, I don't intend to," Tyler chuckled around a heavy breath. 

Tyler reached over to grab hold of your hair and tugged back on it, making you cry in surprise more than in sharp and searing pain, but it didn't matter; it was everything you needed, and you let out the most delighted noises as you got exactly what you craved. 

Tyler was a passionate lover and he was always very considerate whenever you two made love, so he wasn't one for thrill-seeking sex, but this was on a whole different level and so not like him. There was something different about him, but whatever it was, you loved it and you wanted more of this Tyler. He also felt a lot bigger now, you didn't know what that was about, but once again you had no complaints.

"Oh fuck, you can do whatever you want to me, anything at all, I want you so bad," you whispered. 

"I think I'll just take you up on that offer," Tyler whispered back with a wicked little smirk on his face.

He grabbed hold of your head and shoved you face-down into the mattress for good measure as he staked his brutal claim, holding back absolutely nothing. 

"You're going to be a gaping, leaking mess by the time I'm done with you, and you're going to thank me for it," Tyler groaned. 

Being shoved face-down into the bed couldn't fully silence the vigorous, pleading moans that rang out as you were being fucked like an animal. You were ploughed so viciously and you were without apology or shame for the pleasure you felt and the ways it tore through you, happily giving yourself up to Tyler and embracing everything that he had to offer you. All you could do was keep it going, try to chase this feeling for as long as possible until you couldn't anymore and you inevitably succumbed to his every desire. You were a mess, thoroughly used and fucked every which way to a degree so sweet and indulgent that you couldn't help yourself. 

Your ragged breaths and winding moans mingled together and filled the room. You two were met in a heated frenzy that was fast, dirty, shameless, and driven by the desperation of two people who had been brought together by very strange, disturbing circumstances only to find yourselves joined in unison amid the gratification that seized you two from within, overwhelming you both and leaving you very happy to have found one another. There was an odd sense of excitement to it as you found yourselves in the position against all odds, the abnormal situation giving way to something wonderful now, but rather than dwell on any sort of softness, you two fucked hard and vigorously celebrated your meeting through vulgarity and depravity in a way that was perfect.

He picked up a barbaric, unforgiving pace that had you begging for more in no time. He was hitting all the right spots with each brutal shove of his hips, and it only served to help drive you closer and closer to the orgasmic peak you so urgently needed. Your eyes rolled back and with a series of full body shivers, you screamed, moaning in bliss as you lost yourself to the sudden waves of ecstasy searing through you, igniting your body in ways you could never forget. It was everything you had wanted it to be, your climax ravaging you and leaving you so sweetly vulnerable to the pleasure and delight that you sought. 

Back and forth your hips bucked, fervidly fucking yourself on his cock through your peak as your desperate slick walls clamped down around Tyler and tried to needily milk him of his load. It was to your deep satisfaction that you felt Tyler lose himself, groaning and sheathing his cock inside of you as he gave you what you craved. His hot essence flooded into you, filling you up and leaving your already elated body to burn with the thrill of release. It felt so good, and you realized then just how amazing it was being with Tyler. You threw your head back as much as you could under the circumstances and underneath him you were a heated, screaming wreck who bucked and twisted in place on the bed. 

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna need a breather," you said, releasing a deep breath and allowing the sweat on your body to cool. 

But then, in no time at all, right after those words came out of your mouth, Tyler slipped himself back inside of you, wanting–––needing more. 

"Ooh! Okay, guess not. I can go again," you told him with a puff of a laugh. 

"I'm not finished with you just yet," Tyler whispered, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Tyler gripped your hip and shoulder with his hands, keeping you helpless and stuck in place as he started to pound you down on your hands and knees with his thick cock. A quivering gasp escaped your lips as you were taken from behind once again with rough, steady motions that shook you down to your core. Your moans rose up hotter and needier as he continued to ram into you, your loose, slick hole yielding utterly to his attention. You reached to grip the bed sheets, cooing in excitement as you were taken on harshly by the eager thrusts, making your body shiver with a twisting, throbbing excitement. 

"Oh, you're so big," you murmured. "Please keep fucking me. Use me and don't stop. My body is all yours." 

"That's right, it's all mine," Tyler growled, hands moving down from your shoulder to grope at your dangling breast while the other on your hip moved inward to fondle your supple rear. He rocked his hips back and forth as he fucked you with a relentless show of roughness and desperation. 

"Yes! Yes! It's all yours!" You cried, your body relishing in the pressure of getting fucked this hard and this hot by his big cock, his every thrust and grope feeling absolutely blissful, and you could never get enough. He didn't let up for a moment in the way he thrust into you with the raw ferocity and vigor necessary to push you over the edge. You felt overwhelmed by the primal urges of something thumping through your body, some rush of searing need taking you and refusing to let go. You inched closer to the madness, accepting it all as something burning within you so powerfully that you could barely think straight, but you were ready to own up to that and give in to all of it, a needy wreck thrashing about as you twisted through the desire, through the want, through the absolute need and ecstasy. 

Tyler continued hammering into your waiting, wet heat as he worked with greedy, intense motions and fervid purpose. His powerful, driven fervor moved with something bestial and chaotic, needing to push into your slick warmth again and again. He didn't hold anything back in having his way with you, making you ache and twist with the pressure and heat of being completely taken on. It felt like nothing else mattered. Only Tyler and the way he made your body plead for more, how he made you swell with the desire of being so harshly taken and used that you didn't know how to help yourself. It was becoming too much for you to handle, but in a good way, so much throbbing, primal excitement surging through you as you took the hard pounding, your fists in a white-knuckle grip as they trembled with your whole body. He loved the sensation of your inner walls tightening down around his cock, refusing to let him go. 

"Fuck, you feel so incredible, I don't ever want to stop fucking you, ravaging you, it's all I fucking want," Tyler grunted, pounding into you from behind harder and faster still as his hips found the rhythm and he worked tirelessly to fuck you into searing, untamed bliss. And to his credit, he succeeded; you moaned louder and hotter under the pressure, writhing in the shameless ecstasy of something more throbbing and wild than you knew what to do with, and he was happy to capitalize on the momentum, to keep thrusting through the rush of his burning desire, guiding you down deeper into the throes of his twisted affections and something you were never going to come up from and be the same after.

His hands roamed further up the curve of your back and he dug his fingers into your skin, hard enough to sting and leave marks. He was urging you closer and closer until there wasn't a sliver of space between you two. He wasn't treating you like you were fragile, and that's what you loved. You wanted to be roughed up every now and then, it was something new and different and exciting and definitely at a time like this, you couldn't have it any other way. You needed this, this all-consuming, vehement kind of passion. 

All of the pounding and thrusting and violating pushed you to the breaking point as you came again, harder this time, gasping brokenly as your body surrendered to a powerful orgasm, pleading for him to fill you up with all the intensity and urgency of someone needing nothing more than sweet release. Tyler pushed into you and a rush of cum pumped into your waiting hole, filling you up and leaving your legs trembling and body shivering. 

Tyler remained buried inside of you, savoring the moment before drawing very slowly back, a rumble of a groan vibrating through his body.

"Okay, I'm really gonna need that breather now," you said with a breathless laugh. 

Tyler laughed too, his heated body still pressed against yours. 

You and Tyler stayed like that for a long moment, catching your breaths and letting the sweat on your bodies cool. 

But then a knock came at your door. 

Immediately, you pushed Tyler off of you and grabbed the nearby blue robe that was placed on your chair in front of your desk. 

"Hide, get out of here," you whispered loudly to Tyler, waving your hands at him dramatically. He seemed to find the predicament amusing but after a few forceful nudges he did as you said. You didn't see where he went but you heard the dip of the bed and assumed that he hid somewhere. 

Then came a louder knock. 

You wrapped the robe around your body as quickly as possible. You tried to fix your hair by running your fingers through the strands and you wiped some of the sweat that was dripping from your neck. You didn't want it to be so obvious that you just had sex. You took a deep breath before you walked over and opened the door.

You opened the door just a crack, but then in a moment you opened it the rest of the way once you discovered who it was. 

You were immediately stunned, frozen in place, eyes wide in horror when you saw who was behind the door. 

It was Tyler.

Tyler. 

But that wasn't possible. No, it couldn't be. No, that didn't make any sense. You couldn't believe it. Who–––Who were you with just now? 

"Hey, your Mom let me in," Tyler said, a concerned look on his face.

You turned around when you were finally able to move again, and you found that Tyler wasn't on the bed. 

This couldn't be happening. 

This couldn't be real. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 

Oh god, no. 

Your blood ran cold. You couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN. DUN. DUN. are ya shook or are ya shook? 
> 
> also if you're interested in what tyler looks like, let me know, because I'm not sure if you guys like to leave it up to your imagination or what but I had someone in mind when it comes to what tyler looks like, so if you wanna know I'll tell you but if not then I'll keep it to myself, lmao. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate it! Reading your comments always makes my day. :) You guys inspire me to write and always put a smile on my face so just know I love ya'll so very much. Feedback is the best way of me knowing that ya'll still want this trash fic. I've been really inspired to write this fic because it's the Halloween month so I'm feeling spooky and creative and I just love the horror genre and the IT movie so I'm pumped to write more of this fic. I hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like this! Let me know your thoughts please. :)


End file.
